


Nomi and Amanita on Christmas Morning

by annazonfox



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Hacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annazonfox/pseuds/annazonfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This piece was written for the Twelvetide Drabble 2015 Collection.  Today's prompt is coffee/tea.</p>
<p>I'd like to gift this piece to our Twelvetide Drabble hostess, elizajane!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nomi and Amanita on Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elizajane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/gifts).



“This is a job for more coffee,” Amanita said, placing the mug next to where Nomi worked on her laptop. She kissed Nomi on the cheek.

“Mmm, thanks,” Nomi said.

Amanita read the computer screen. “‘ _ Stop transvestites from sharing bathrooms with your daughters!? _ Those fucking bigots,” she said. “You think this’ll work?”

Nomi nodded, and continued typing in the command line interface. “My hacks  _ always  _ work,” she said. “Merry Christmas, Family Values Institute.”

Smiling, she turned the computer screen toward Amanita.

Amanita laughed, “Ha, it’s perfect!”

The organization’s website had a new banner: “Our Savior is Born! It’s a Girl!”


End file.
